1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes, and particularly to a light emitting diode module emitting light of stable color temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
It is well known that white light is commonly composed of red, blue, and green light. A ratio of the luminous intensities of red, blue, and green light is 2:6:1. However, it is noted that the ratio of luminous intensities of red, blue, and green light is substantially affected by high temperature.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting diode module which can overcome the described limitations.